The Bunkest/Episodes/Season 2: ToxiSoda
"Toxisoda" is the fifth episode of the second season of The Bunkest. Synopsis A new soda comes out, and everyone in the Bunkest get addicted to it, aside from Moon Snail and Jasmine, since they don't like soda, and Ivy, who does't drink soda. Then the soda turns out to be incredibly toxic, so the trio have to work to find a cure to it. Sir Jackie Stewart plays the role of the soda manufacturer's CEO. Transcript (Cut to the Bunkmates resting around in the living room.) (Pixel rushes in, holding a cardboard box in front of them.) Pixel: IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! (The Bunkmates wake up.) Moon Snail: Pixel! Don't shout while we're napping!! Pixel: Sorry... but look! The new thing just arrived! Bob: Ooh, a new thing? Flametail: ...What? (Pixel opens the box and pulls out a pack of soda.) Pixel: Behold! Veneno! It's a brand new specialty soda! (Tornadospeed and BJ perk up.) Jasmine: Eh... I don't like soda. Ivy: And I don’t drink soda. Enjoy! (SODA bursts through the doorway) SODA: And that's not Flow Soda! What is going on here? MRZBRAINZ: We're drinking something different for once, SODA. SODA: So.... Flow Soda has been replaced? MRZBRAINZ: Yep. (SODA sadly walks off) Pixel: Ah well! More for us! Help yourselves, everyone! (Everyone but Jasmine, Moon Snail, Ivy, Kamafa, and SODA grabs a can of Veneno and starts to drink it. Moon Snail just goes back to sleep.) BJ: That's... really good. (Several people nod or murmur in agreement.) Tornadospeed: I have no idea what flavor this is supposed to be, but I am so into it. (Takes a huge swig) Ace: (Finishes their can) That was super good, you guys! Madi: Yeah it was! MRZBRAINZ: It's much better than Flow Soda! Pixel: The three of you are (echoing effect) MEN OF CULTURE. (chugs a can of the soda) Flametail: Waddya think? Should we get more? Tornadospeed: Oh, you know we should. (A few people cheer in excitement.) (Everyone runs out of the Bunkest except for Jasmine, Moon Snail, Ivy, Kamafa, and SODA.) Jasmine: What's with them? I mean, sure, I don't like soda, but no drink, not even a non-carbonated drink, could be that good. Moon Snail: Beats me. Maybe we're just missing something. Ivy: I ain’t. Now, if you need me guys, me, Manic, Pinto and Whopper will be drinking some juice. See ya! (Ivy leaves out of the room) (Everyone returns with several boxes of Veneno.) Madi: This is delish, everyone! (Pan over to Jasminette and Jasminella having a drinking contest) Flametail: Jasminette is in the lead with 5 cans drunk, but Jasminella is catching up with her fifth can halfway done! I'm so happy that I could crack open a Veneno myself! (Drinks some Veneno and belches) Ah, that's the stuff! BJ: This stuff is the best! (Drinks three cans at once) (The bunkmates continue to drink until they are out of Veneno.) Tornadospeed: (Belches, then smashes his empty can against his forehead) Alright, where're the rest of the cans? Madi: Oh, uh, I think they're all gone. BJ: Well, that's not good. Bob: Let's get some more! (Everyone except for Jasmine, Moon Snail, Ivy, and SODA marches out excitedly.) Moon Snail: These people have lost their minds. SODA (O.S): Yeah, what happened to just drinking refreshing Flow Soda? Ivy: (Drinking Apple juice with Manic and Pinto) Who knows? Being addicted is a strange feeling. Pinto: Maybe we can understand later, Ivy-Chan. Manic: (Pats Pinto’s head) Maybe we won’t. Maybe a plot twist will come. (The fourth wall shatters) Ivy: Manic, I love you, but that was unneeded. Manic: I’ll fix that later. (Everyone who left comes into the living room, most of them pushing shopping carts full of cases of Veneno. Everyone is also chatting and murmuring among themselves.) Flametail: Man, I can't believe we bought the store's entire stock! Ace: I know, right? Tornadospeed: Yo, Jasmine, Moon Snail, Ivy! We're all planning a massive party tonight! Obviously, it's Veneno themed, but you don't have to drink it if you don't want to! What do you say, care to join us? Moon Snail: (audibly sucks air in through his teeth) Jasmine: Uh, I'll pass. Ivy: I don’t drink soda, so I have to pass. (Montage of the massive Veneno party. EDM is blaring, colorful lights are flashing, people are dancing and drinking Veneno, and everyone is making a huge mess in the living room. SODA is crying in the corner of BRAINZ's room. Moon Snail and Jasmine are asleep in their rooms while Ivy is busy recording her new review.) Ivy: ....in conclusion, Mr. Magoo is a movie not worth wild for, you shouldn't watch it, and stick to the original. Plus, did you know the movie was removed from theaters two weeks after its release? I know, right? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this review of Mr. Magoo, and see you in the next review on Cartoon-Movie month! (It is late morning. Moon Snail walks into the living room and sees what a wreck it is.) Moon Snail: Whoa, what the hell!? It looks like a tornado swept through here! (Sees Tornadospeed lying unconscious on the floor) ...or maybe a Tornadospeed. (Starts kicking Tornadospeed's limp body) Get up, TS! I know this is your fault, probably! Jasmine: (Walks in) Hey, where is everyone? I haven't seen anyone all day.... (notices the mess) what happened in here?? Ivy: (Walks in with Pinto and Manic) Ohayōgozaimasu, guys- woah woah woah! What in the name of Parappa Town happened here?! Pinto: Are they,,,,d-dead!? Manic: There has to be a reason! Moon Snail: It must have been that party they had last night! TS, you and everyone else have to clean this all up! (Starts kicking him again) SODA: (Walks in) Whoa, what happened in here? (Bob shuffles in, looking horribly disheveled.) Bob: Uhhn... morning, guys... (belches) I don't feel so well. (Moaning and groaning is heard coming from the hallways. Several more characters enter, and they all look messed up.) Ace: Ugh, I wish I hadn't downed a whole box of that stuff all by myself... Pixel: My stomach is killing me. Madi: Why... I didn't even drink that much... MRZBRAINZ: Maybe sticking to Flow Soda would of been a better idea... (Groaning continues.) BJ: I don't feel that bad, actually. Moon Snail: Man, I knew there was something fishy going on with that soda. I knew. Didn't I know it, Jas? Jasmine: Oh yeah, you knew it. But this is really bad! Look at everyone! And look at TS! I'm pretty sure he died! We gotta do something about this. Moon Snail: You're right! But what can we do? Jasmine: I guess try and contact the creators about it? Moon Snail: Maybe... (Picks up an empty can) This doesn't have a phone number or associated website... But it does have a location. Looks like we'll have some travelling to do. Ivy: Good for us. But first, we need someone to take care of our pals. (Whistles) Cooler, Nose Marie! (Cooler and Nose Marie come in.) Cooler: Anything you need, Ivy? Ivy: Everyone got poisoned from this, this Toxisoda! Take care of our byōki pals while we’re gone, ok? Nose Marie: Alright darling, we wish you and your friends luck! Ivy: Time to travel, sayōnara, Cooler, Nose Marie and pals! (Jasmine decides to drop around in her fancy car to the Veneno company, with Moon Snail, Ivy, Pinto, Manic and SODA tagging along) (We see the Veneno company's building, which looks similar to the building in the Williams Street logo) (The gang gets out of the car, and walks towards to building's entrance in a scene clearly reminiscent of the first bit of the Hotel Mario intro.) Jasmine: Nice of the streets to bring us here, eh, guys? Moon Snail: I hope they made lots of noodles! Ivy: Guys, look! It's from Veneno's CEO. “Dear pesky Bunkmates: The Veneno has poisoned all the Bunkmates, minus you soda haters. The poison will kill them soon enough, getting rid of you maniacs. I dare you to find the cure if you can.” Manic: We've got to find the cure. Pinto: And we've gotta work together! Jasmine: If you need intructions on how to get through the headquarters, check out the enclosed instruction book! (The gang is silent for a few moments.) Moon Snail: Jasmine? Jasmine: Yeah? Moon Snail: Where's the instruction book? Jasmine: Over there, see? I drew the cover with a magic marker. Moon Snail: You were supposed to fill it out with a plan on infiltrating Veneno! Jasmine: Dude, I'm gonna! Ivy: Hurry! We only have a short time until our friends die! Jasmine: I"M WORKING ON IT!! Next Episode Preview Madi: Next time, I break my arm and become afraid of heights.... Moon Snail: And we and her flying type Pokemon must change her mind, next time in "Not a Flying Type". Category:The Bunkest Category:The Bunkest Episodes Category:The Bunkest Season 2